


None Of Your Buisness.

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Rough Kissing, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron had a hard time believing that. It was the way she said it, "Its none of your BUISNESS Hotchner." He remembered it vividly. Something was wrong about her. And he was determined to figure out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron's Pov

"And thats an order Aaron!" Strauss yelled before slamming the door in my face. I sighed deeply and turned to walk to the bullpen. I walked passed everyone and into my office. I sat down and took a deep breath before grabbing the phone and dialing the number Strauss gave me.

"Bailey." A woman said. I smirked a bit.

"This is Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. We need you." I said. I heard her moving around.

"When and Where?" She asked.

"30 Minutes, Buraeu." I said.

"I'll be there in 10. Fill me in when I get there." She said before hanging up. I put thr phone dow and walked to where everyone was packing up. 

"Everyone, we will be having someone new helping out this case." I said. Everyone quickly looked up.

"Who?" Morgan asked.

"Maddison Bailey." I said. Reid's jaw dropped.

"THE Maddison Bailey?!" He all but yelled. "She's a genius! She once solved a case that no one could figure out in 35 years! She figured out how to read someone's body language by how they speak and-" Morgan cut him off.

"And she's walking in right now." He said. Everyone turned there head towards the girl standing in the hallway. My breath left my lungs. Waist length hair cascaded down her back going from blonde to scarlet, where as her eyes were a piercing blue. She wore skin tightblack leather pants, black combat boots, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black leather fingerless gloves. Her hands clasped a handle of a wheeling suitcase. Her breasts were almost definately D's.

"Aaron Hotchner." Was all she said.

"Maddison Bailey. You can get to the jet now, we were just leaving." I said. she nodded and turned around before heading towards the elevator. I heard Morgan say 'I got to get me some of Ms. Thang.' Before leaving hastily, Reid trailing behind. Welp. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets to know this Maddison Bailey, and realizes how much he needs a girl like this on his team... Or should he say, in his life...

Aaron's Pov  
I glance up at Maddison, who is studying the file, and sitting right across from me. Her legs are crossed and her eyebrows are furrowed together in the most adorable way. Her lips moved slightly as she read quickly. But I could be wrong because when her eyebrows unfurrowed and her lips kept moving. She's lipsinking. I read her lips.

_Once We were a Fire Burning,  
Now you're just a lesson I'm learning..._

_Please believe me,_  
_This isn't easy,_  
_But now I see,_  
_I just need to say Goodbye._

_Goodbye..._

_Goodbye..._

_Losing my mind..._

_Goodbye..._

The song was familiar. I couldn't pin my finger on it.

"I can practically hear you staring at me." She said suddenly, but not looking up. I blushed slightly.

"I wasn't staring! I was... observing." I said. She looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"And what were you observing, might I ask?" She asked, catching everyone's attention.

"I was reading your lips, but I can't figure out what you were lipsinking." I said.

"Goodbye by Who Is Fancy." She said before returning her gaze to the file in her small hands.

~~

We walked into the hotel and I couldn't help but watch her hips sway. It was rythmic, it was graceful, it was... taunting me. Rossi nudged me and I broke from my trance. We were all going to share rooms, except Rossi, and I was sharing with Maddison. We walked to the room together in silence. Once I opened the door, our eyes fell upon the single bed. She shrugged and walked over to one side before putting her bag under the bed. She looked to me.

"I hope you know you aren't sleeping on the floor." She said, a smirk playing at her ruby red lips. I closed the door behind me.

"Of course not." I said before going to the other side. She yawned and stretched. It was fairly late, nearly midnight. She grabbed some pajamas and glanced up at me.

"Don't look." She said before taking off her gloves. I looked down to my bag as she took off her jacket and shirt. she took of her shoes, then her pants. She put on her [pajamas](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=153679335) and put her dirty clothes at the bottom of her bag. She crawled into bed as I pulled on pajama pants and got into bed. I felt her warmth radiating off of her on my bare chest as she reached over and turnned out my light, having already turned out hers. She laid down and turned away from me, but I couldn't stop myself from leaning onto my side and wrapping an arm around her waist. She jumped a bit, but relaxed - and to my surprise - into me. I held her tight and she entangled our fingers on the hand that draped over her belly. I buried my nose into the crrok of her neck.

"Good night Maddison." I mumbled. 

"Good night Aaron." She replied before we both fell asleep.


End file.
